bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Start
A Mysterious Meeting Gai slumped forward, lifelessly like a still doll. He couldn't muster the strength to move. Merely resting upon the couch, Gai's remaining arm hung forward, his eyes dull and listless. What was there to do? There was nothing; nothing to live for. His most important trait had been stolen from him—without his power, he was nothing but a pale shadow of the legendary White Devil. He wasn't Gaillardia Nagareboshi, but some whiny, clingy teary-eyed moeblob. This is what had become of the almighty Rising Phoenix? It was no wonder why Gaillardia Nagareboshi had given up on life. It was fucking disgusting. "Gai, are you okay?" A baritone voice resounded through the air, as Mitsuru Inazuma plonked himself down next to him. Slowly, the Nightwalker extended his arm, clutching onto Gai, wrapping his arm around his small figure, pulling him close. "What happened, exactly?" No response; Gaillardia Nagareboshi gazed into the vast abyss of nothingness as Mitsuru nudged him lightly. Once again, no response. Mitsuru tapped him on the head, attempting to get a rise out of his partner. "…So, the woman was bad-touching your brain-meats and powers, huh?" Gai murmured, "Yeah, that's right. She was pulling out memory after memory. Especially all the bad ones I'd hidden away." Mitsuru responded, "Yep. I bet she got all your most embarrassing moments. Y'know, the ones that make you wanna cry into a pillow and kick your legs?" Gai sighed, "…Yeah." The Mototsu-Seishin hybrid glanced down at the beige carpet, still completely and utterly shocked. He had—he had lost everything. Trying to snap Gai out of it, Mitsuru put on his best devil woman impression. "Very soon~ Soon I'll kill you~ Hihihihihi~" Gai's brows twitched a little as redness began to enter that frozen face. In an instant, Gai jerked upright, snapping, "O-Oi, damn devil woman…! I'll kill you before you can do me in, understand!?" He slowly extended his hands, beginning to strangle Mitsuru. "Hurk! Gai, what are you…!?" Mitsuru gasped, as Gai realized what he was doing; jerking back as if yanked by a puppeteer's string, thoroughly shocked at what he had done. "…Huh? Oh, sorry Mitsuru. I didn't mean to nearly strangle you to death, I honestly didn't." Mitsuru caught his breath, regaining his bearings. Gai's muscles relaxed for a moment, sighing, "…Guh. Damn, I still…I still can't shake that feeling. I'm sorry." Mitsuru responded, "Ah, it's okay—BWHAAAAAAT!? You a-apologized…? Really, she did mess with your mind." Gai inched back, still rather tense. At the moment that Mitsuru touched him, the Mototsu-Seishin hybrid shrunk back in fright; Mitsuru seemed rather disturbed by such an action. "…Gai? What's wrong?" Gai began to shiver, grasping onto Mitsuru lightly, informing him, "My mind was being eaten away…She unraveled my mind…She defiled my mind and stole what was most precious to me…Her touch came from all directions simultaneously. She was outside and inside and somewhere else. For a moment…I couldn't remember any of you—not even the sound of your voice. All I remembered was her, defiling my soul." Shame. Disgust. Humiliation. Kaede was talking to him; touching him that way, worming her way into his mind. Mitsuru placed his hands upon Gai's shoulders, drawing him close into an embrace, patting his back lightly as tears streamed down his face in pain. "It's okay…It's perfectly okay now. There's nothing bad anymore. You can always talk to me about it, remember?" Gai's grip tightened upon Mitsuru, hugging him tightly as he burst into tears, crying his eyes out in Mitsuru's chest. Backing up, Gai pressed his pointer fingers together, twitching, "…You have no idea how it feels; everything you've worked towards—the power you've gained to protect the ones you love; it's all sapped away and stolen by some succubus-creeper." Mitsuru placed his hand upon Gai's thigh. Gai froze up at such an action; yet he did nothing about it. A faint hue of scarlet crossed the Mototsu-Seishin hybrid's face, causing him to stutter, "…Mitsuru, I—I—I—" Mitsuru pulled Gai closer into a tight hug, pressing his lithe frame against his own body. "You don't need to worry or fight anymore. I'll protect you, no matter what. Understand?" The tears began to flow down Gai's face once again, who, after a brief pause answered him clearly yet unsurely, "O…Okay…" Truth be told, Gai had never had anyone else protecting him. He always fought for himself—this feeling, was new and unusual. He'd never allowed anyone to protect him before—in a way, Gaillardia Nagareboshi was entirely independent. But now, with his powers stripped from him, the Mototsu-Seishin hybrid felt so weak—so completely, utterly helpless like a rabbit on the freeway on a busy day. Lessons "Unghh…" A certain figure yawned, slowly opening their stunning magenta within azure eyes which sparkled in a similar manner to a stream. Stretching out his small arms, the one known as Gaillardia Nagareboshi threw off the snow-white sheets of the bed, gazing up at the burgundy ceiling; immersed in thought. What was in store for him now? Since his power was sapped from him, it felt as if there was nothing he could do—though Mitsuru did mention that he'd protect him no matter what. It sure as hell sounded enticing, though Gai wasn't too thrilled about being rendered a damsel in distress by that succubus creeper. Of course, Gai was going to take full advantage of such a situation. "Mitsuru~ Come here, give me a massage." Gai ordered, somewhat embarrassed; speaking that last word in a squeaking pitch, resting face down upon the couch. "U-Umm hey, Mitsuru?" He wasn't sure if he should ask him or not, considering how weird it'd sound; though…"Uh, hey, should I remove the lower part as well?" Mitsuru froze up upon hearing such words, as Gai justified, "N-No, it's just that it'll be easier to massage if I do…" A faint shade of crimson crossed the Nightwalker's face, as he responded, "…No, it's perfectly fine. It's alright so please stop it, Gai. …Alright, just please relax a little. Your body's stiffening up, you know." "…Okay." Taking a deep breath, Gai released the strength within his body. Calm down, he thought to himself. Realizing his body was about to be touched by Mitsuru made his heart ring. "Then, I'll start from the feet." Mitsuru inquired, as Gai nodded in confirmation. While his heart throbbed at the moment, Mitsuru's hand touched Gai's leg. Along with the slowly starting massage, the silk of the pajama between the two skins made an odd sound. Gai could barely control the beat in his chest. He couldn't feel the sensation of the massage at all. That massage which uses all parts of the palm, comfortably released all the fatigue stored in his legs. Furthermore, to have the person in your heart doing it, made it even more enjoyable. Gai, while being soaked by unspeakable pleasant feeling, let out a feverish sigh. "…This reminds me. Mitsuru you're good with massages." "Yeah. Thank you for the compliment." Finished with the calf, Mitsuru started to touch his thigh. Gai's heart skipped a beat for an instant, and then, as calmly as he could, he inadvertently slipped a Freud. "H-How is it? My body." Mitsuru appeared absolutely flabbergasted at such a phrase, responding nervously, "Hmm? Aah, just like always, your legs really are long and slender; you have a flawless figure. If I remember correctly, you had a modeling gig for a few months, right?" Gai sighed in embarrassment, "…Yes, it was a female modeling contract. At first I thought, 'this has gotta be a mistake', then I looked at myself in the mirror for the umpteenth time and well…" "…So, it's just like I thought. Next time, how about showing me some of your pictures?" Mitsuru had a dark smile plastered upon on his face; remembering the last time Gai was forced to reveal his body for a job. "…I'd rather not. I was saving them for something special…" Gai murmured. While saying it as it didn't matter, Gai started to desperately think about which picture would be a good one to show. "There's one where I was wearing a dress, but maybe I should show him the plain clothes one…there's also the one with the swimsuit." Had he known something like this would happen, he would have done something better during the photo-shooting, is what he regretfully was thinking now. Last time, Gai was unmotivated enough to not remember which clothes he wore during the session. Yet, he felt like he wasn't being fair to Mitsuru; not letting him see the photos; thinking back on it, Gai inflated his cheeks a smidge—But, that sulking face couldn't hold for even two minutes, because of the pleasant feeling of the massage. From the back of the knee, to carefully loosen the thigh, Gai let out a sigh in a trance. And then, having finished with the thigh joint and finally reaching the bottom, Mitsuru's hand stopped temporarily. "Aa—…that's, can I skip to the hip next?" Gai snapped, "N-No! Do that as well, p-please! That's…" Mitsuru shied away, though he still complied. "O-Okay." Mitsuru nodded as if to steel his resolve, and then he took a deep breath. Still, Gai felt rather embarrassed to be touched there. The noticeably big leap of his heart pained him as Gai silently gulped to clear his mouth of saliva, as if to not let it be seen, and waited for Mitsuru to touch his rear. Since he was doing tightening stretches for thirty minutes each day, Gai kept thinking it'd be fine… *Thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* Mitsuru's fingers were eaten by a soft bulge. Although he was being massaged, Gai was strongly conscious about Mitsuru's hand touching his rear, his face reddening as if it was being boiled—despite the fact that Mitsuru often laid his hands there every night. "I-Is it firm?" "T-That's, right, it feels a little, firm…I think it's because you've been learning to play the piano." Gaillardia Nagareboshi had taken up self-taught piano lessons after Nika Kazoraem's death; partly because with his source of entertainment had disappeared, and partly because Nika loved the piano. "Y-Yeah. When I play the piano, I concentrate my senses fully, and....when I practice, there're some occasions in which I sit for a long time too…" "I-Is that so…" "Eyup…" Both Gaillardia Nagareboshi and Mitsuru Inazuma were in a "what should I do" condition, and they continued the fumbling conversation. Inside Mitsuru's head, his train of thought departed. "…Why is Gai's skin so maddeningly soft?" …Something like that was going on. Wanting to move quickly to the hip, Mitsuru's massaging hand moved faster. But, by doing that, the soft elasticity was felt to the utmost of his palm, causing Mitsuru's face to redden on top of Gai. "T-Then, the hip…." Gai stuttered; his entire body a shade of crimson. "Y-Yeah." Mitsuru complied. Since it has come to this, he would have liked to be touched a little more, is what Gai thought, but for his own shame that had almost reached the limit, he obediently consented to Mitsuru's suggestion. J-Just as expected, anything more than this is…It's too early, in the morning." Gai muttered under his breath, "…Sadly." It was a massive pain in the arse to wait until ten o'clock at night to begin the horizontal tango. Sometimes, Gai would literally do nothing but sleep on the couch and stare at the clock before regaining his liveliness when the clock struck ten. "Please tell me if it's unpleasant or painful." "O-Okay." When Gai's backbone was trembling, there was a little suffocating feeling, but overlapping with that, he was engulfed in a pleasantness as if his body had become lighter. Unlike when he was massaging Gai's rear, Mitsuru took the time to do each bone one by one, and that caused Gai to once again let out a pink sigh; today's fatigue was getting blown away after five-ten minutes passed and supreme bliss continued. "Gai." The moment that Mitsuru's hand reached the neck joint, he suddenly called out to Gai. "Kyaa…?" The voice that reached almost directly into his ears, and the breath from it, slightly brushing against him, made his body jump in surprise. "Your hair sure is pretty as usual. And furthermore, it smells nice too." Mitsuru's eyes sharpened as he reached forwards. "U-Umm you know, that's, because I use a good shampoo so…Kyaa!?" Mitsuru took Gai's hair into his hand and started playing with it. With his fingers touching his nape, Gai's heart got bewildered. Unable to think properly, this suddenly fast approach made Gai's heart to throb violently enough to hurt. Before he realized what was happening, Mitsuru had put his body on top of his, as if to cover him. He could feel everything, even the body temperature. "…Gai…" "…Yes?" Gai weakly replied. "…Even though it's too early, can I touch your body directly?" The Nightwalker inquired. "…O-Of course! By all means…" Gai wasn't sure what to think, that was for sure. Almost as if answering, Mitsuru's hand immediately entered through the pajama's opening. "Kyaa!?" Gai squealed. While being surprised from the recent events, Gai remembered something which had imprinted on him a very similar feeling. It was just like a dream. "…Hey, Gai, whaddya want for breakfast?" …Snap. Gai opened his azure within magenta eyes which sparked in a similar manner to a stream; ceasing writhing around on the couch in ecstasy like a puppy wriggling on its back, remembering the out of place feeling, springing off the sofa in a moment. BANG! The sound of a balloon popping in Gai's mind echoed as he scrambled to his feet, his entire body a heavy shade of crimson in extreme embarrassment. "…Ehh, the usual if you can. You know, bacon and eggs, please." He knew damn well that all that fat was making him a smidge pudgy, but hell if it didn't taste like a party going off in his mouth. Inside the world that suddenly turned completely white in an instant, only Mitsuru's smile could be vividly seen. News News Later that day, Gai had set off for Seireitei. It seemed to be a perfectly ordinary day—clear blue skies, people bustling about; thank god that there wasn't something awful going down right about now. All seemed right with the world. Gai stretched out his arms, letting out a yawn. "Guaaah…Dammit." He was still irked beyond belief that his powers were stolen from him; what he wouldn't give to get his sweet, sweet revenge upon that woman—maybe even steal her powers as karmic payback. Rubbing his delicate hands together, Gai flashed a deliciously evil smile as he thought of getting his revenge. "Ehh…ahh…" The sound of footsteps. As the rain pelted down, small feet ran down an alleyway. "Damn little…!" As the small person dashed down the dark alleyway, three large, burly thugs chased after this person; a young boy who appears effeminate and androgynously beautiful in his appearance. He possessed short, brown hair; his bangs framed his face, and several small clumps stuck out at the ends. His hair was parted on the right side of his forehead slightly, with several somewhat large strands trailing down to meet his right eye. He also possessed stunning, hazel eyes; though it should be noted that he wore contacts to hide his true eye colour. SPLASH! This small boy fell in a puddle. Dirtying his clothes, he weakly looked up, to see the thugs about to corner him. This chase had been going on for several minutes now, and it looked like it was about to end with something bad happening to him. Pulling out a switchblade, one of the brutes were about to end a small life, when… Clatter. The small boy head heard a beautiful noise. Completely different from the dullness of hitting a person, a small and marble-like noise. The three stopped their movements and turned towards the direction of the noise…The narrow entrance that they had entered in order to get into this alleyway. The boy barely opened his swollen eyes and glanced at the person. His mind was frozen. Able to think only that, he could not take his eyes off this person. That's how unusual the shadow of the person standing at the entrance of the alleyway was. That person in this cold weather was wearing without socks a pair of round Japanese clogs. The varnished black bottom and the red strings making the white feet look even more beautiful, it was a sight to leave one speechless. No, that's not the only special thing. That person was wearing basic jeans with a crimson shirt. It's not fancy holiday clothing, but rather the simple kind of clothes one would wear every day. Covering that is a white leather jacket. Clatter- the sound is made again. And then the sound of feet hitting the ground. The person draws towards the four step by step. The swaying hair, the sound of rustling clothing- the boy realized that his eyes wanted to take in every last movement this person makes, without concern for his own thoughts. The shadow approached in a natural manner, as if nothing had happened. The brown hair, slightly darkened as if doused in ink, extended down to the knees. It had been cut carelessly, but somehow it fitted this person. A narrow face and frame. Snow white skin and…eyes…a brilliant magenta within blue…they seemed to look into the boy's soul. A beauty that didn't match a dirty back alley. That person somehow looked like a woman. "(…No, she looks much older than me, so maybe I should call her a girl. The face is so neat that I can't tell the gender. Of course, no matter which it is, there's no doubt that this person is so beautiful that it would send a chill down your spine.)" But, for some reason, this boy thought that this person was a girl. "Hey." This person spoke in a blunt and apathetic manner. After looking at this direction with an annoyed look, the person walked towards the four for no reason. The three guys surrounding the boy were puzzled and started surrounding this person. They who were numbed to the violence were so numb that they had decided that they wanted this person, who they- as well as the boy, thought was a girl. They show the suppressed side that they normally wouldn't show anyone and assaulted the person. "You got some business with us?" They say while walking. Seeing them surround them as to not let them get away, it seemed that their three minds have become one. "(Those dirty cowards, I swear, but I can't do anything. My beaten up arms and legs are filled with bruises and don't have any strength. I can't stand this girl being soiled by these street punks. No…but can that person really be dirtied by these guys?)" "We asked you if you had some business with us. You have ears, right?" One of them came right up close to this person and yelled. Instead of replying, this person raised one of their hands in whichever way. "…Ah." This person muttered while applying their palm to their face. "It's a shame you've managed to anger me…" …What happened after that was truly like magic. With their thin arm, this person grabbed the thug's arm. They pulled with no effort. As if he were weightless, the man spun around in a full circle and fell to the ground head first. "(…Maybe that's one of those judo throws.)" The movement was very quick, but it was so natural that it looked like slow motion. The other two leapt at this person. They pushed one of the thug's chests with their palm, and with just that, their opponent was down. Even though it took this boy so much violence just to knock out one guy, this person made two people lose consciousness without a single wasted move. "(I guess about 5 seconds has passed. Just like how I realized this fact, it seems the one left over also realized that his opponent wasn't ordinary.)" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He screamed while beginning to flee. The person kicked the head of the one who turned his back to flee. The clean roundhouse kick didn't even make noise and knocked out the remaining one. A New Hero "Hmph, what an idiot." Muttering, the person fixed up their wrinkled clothing. The boy was speechless as he just stared at this person in this trash-filled back alley where no streetlight or moonlight shone. Only above their head it looked like a silver sparkle was pouring out. "Hey, you." The person glanced in the boy's direction. The boy tried to say something, but with his mouth all cut up he decided to keep his mouth shut. The person reached inside a pocket in their leather jacket, pulled out a necklace, and began to walk over to the boy, before placing the necklace in his small hands. "I picked it up. It's yours, right?" "(It sounded like it was coming from inside my brain. …necklace. Ah, maybe I dropped it while getting hit a while ago. The necklace that big brother gave me. Did this person come here just to give it to me?)" Just then, the person turned around as if they were all done here. There were no words of goodbye, no words of acknowledgement. Just like when they found the boy, this person walked out as if they were out taking a walk. …As if they had no interest in him. "…Wait." The boy muttered this, and his hand moved. To grab what? Why was he trying to catch this person? "(I definitely…Ren Ichimonji definitely has no interest in a scary person like this person. But…but, I couldn't stand them leaving me like this. I didn't care who it was, I didn't want to be thrown away. I couldn't stand the feeling of being told that I had no redeeming qualities, that I was really nothing more than a fake.) Wait, you!" Yelling, he stood up. …No, he tried to get up, but he couldn't stand up properly. Because his joints had no strength, all he could do was grab the wall and keep himself up in an unstable position. The person in such a regular attire stopped, and looked at the boy with a vision so cold that would make anyone scream out. "What is it? I didn't pick up anything else." This person spoke calmly. Even though five people were lying at their feet, it seemed that this person felt nothing. "Hey, you weren't thinking of just leaving like this?" After this boy spoke while gasping for breath, the person finally looked around them. Among the fallen ones there are two whom Ren injured and were now bleeding. They were the result of very crude violence. After saying hm, this person looked up at Ren. "Don't worry, that guy might not be able to use his eye, but that's not enough to kill him. The one who comes to first will probably do something. But do you still think they need help right now?" Even though the thin and high voice could only belong to a woman, the way of speaking was that of a man…Yes, Ren replied and nodded. "Really? But in that case, which do we need to call? The Gotei 13? Or the hospital?" The person asked sincerely, although something was a little odd. Ren was only thinking about the hospital, but if he wanted to claim self-defense, calling the Gotei 13 might be faster. But… "The Gotei 13 are out of the question." Why? The person asked with their eyes. Why was that? It was a secret that Ren definitely shouldn't tell anyone, but considering it like it was nothing, he spoke. "I killed someone." For a moment, it was as if time had stopped. After coming towards Ren as if taking interest, the person began to carefully inspect the boy who was leaning against the wall with their eyes. "It doesn't look like it." This person responded as if they didn't believe him. But by the way they put their finger to their mouth and thought to themselves, it seemed that they weren't sure. Ren continued with his confession. "It's true. I came after killing a bit ago. I stabbed the stomach with a kitchen knife and I cut the throat. How can someone stay alive after that. …Hehheh, right now several members of the Gotei 13 are probably at my house looking for me frantically. Yes, by dawn, I'll probably be quite famous…!" When Ren realized what he was doing, he was laughing at himself. He heard his laughter. …For some reason, it sounded like crying. "Alright. In that case I believe you. Then don't bother calling the hospital either. You'll be put into prison right there. …Ah, is it that you threw away your jacket because blood got on it? I just thought it was a fad nowadays." Cold hands rubbed against the boy's chest. "…Look." Ren swallowed his breath. As this person said, the clothing he was wearing had been covered with blood. He had run away after just putting on a pair of shoes, a jacket and putting shorts on…He knew. That even though this person knows Ren was a murderer, they felt no surprise. That was making this young child feel even more uncomfortable. "Aren't you scared? I killed someone. Killing one person, killing two people, they're the same. Do you think I'll let you go when you know the truth?" "…Killing one person and killing two people are different." Squinting as if dissatisfied, the person in such a normal attire put their face up close. Captivated by their eyes, Ren swallowed his saliva. The reason he swallowed is that he was attracted; this person was like a gravitational lens. "(Until now I have never fallen for another person. Having lived for 15 years I have never been captivated like this. Not once did I forget myself and was this moved. …That's right. This much. I have never felt that another being was beautiful.) Really…I'm a murderer." Ren couldn't say anything but that. The person lowered their head and started laughing. "I know. Because I'm one too." Ren glanced at the person, shocked. The air became colder at this revelation. The clothes made noise as they rubbed against each other. As if with this the person finally lost interest, they began to leave. They left. …Ren did not want to lose sight of this person's back. "Wait, you said you were one too!" Trying to run after this person, the boy fell to the floor again. Still, he barely managed to get up and look at the person who was looking back. "Then help me. We're in the same circumstance, after all." Listening to the words that lack logic or reason, the person glanced at Ren with their eyes open wide in surprise. "Same circumstance…Hm, you're definitely completely empty. But, asking for help, what are you talking about? About killing someone? Or to fix the injuries on your body? I'm sorry, but neither are my specialties." "(…Ah, that's right. What kind of help did I want? I wanted help, but I was only thinking that and I didn't know what kind of help I wanted. …Even though it's written in my mind that it's something incredibly important.) …People will see this soon. Hide me before that. That's the very first thing." The person entered thought with a very human movement, completely opposite from how they acted until now. "Hide you? Are you asking me to offer a hiding place?" "I just need you to lend me a hand until I get to a place where no one can see." "There's no such place in Rukongai. The only place where no one can see is your own home." The person spoke with an awkward expression. Ren knew at least that much. Maybe his mind became impatient due to the pain of getting beat, but Ren wanted to yell. "That's why I'm asking for help! Or are you offering to let me stay at your house, you stupid bitch! (Argh, I swear.)" "B-Bitch…? I'm a guy…" With that, this person became more normal to Ren, having shown a human reaction. But at that revelation, Ren freaked out. Putting on his cold façade once again, the young man nodded as if understanding. "Alright. If where I'm staying is fine with you, use it as you please." "…What?" "What an idiot, to ask for help with something like that." Gai started to walk without holding a hand out for the boy or offering to carry him. Even so, his back told Ren to follow. With strength that would make him think he was strange, Ren followed behind him. By doing that he could cleanly forget the injuries on his beaten body, the injuries on his mind from stabbing a person. He merely continued following that unconcernedly walking back. Does this young man live alone, he hasn't even asked for his name, even though there are many things Ren had to ask him, he could not think. …That's right, probably. He had never believed anything until now, but this might be what they call fate. Already his eyes couldn't see anything but him. However, the man turned around. "…What is…your name…?" Gai Nagareboshi glanced at Ren Ichimonji. Perhaps he was the one that Haruko told him about. His necklace however…Was similar to the one Nika used to have. "…Ren. Ren Ichimonji…" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines